


Together Forever

by ScottReyes_Fanatic



Series: New Beginnings, New Normals [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottReyes_Fanatic/pseuds/ScottReyes_Fanatic
Summary: Updated because the other version I hadn't gone through yet and I realized it was all over the place. This one is shorter but its been edited and isn't all over the place :)
Relationships: Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Kaidan Alenko/Male Ryder | Scott, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Ryder | Scott/Male Shepard, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: New Beginnings, New Normals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714852
Kudos: 9





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you aren't into poly or Multi this is not for you.

Scott read the report over again before signing it and adding it to the ever-growing collection off to the side. He’d been at it for well over three hours and didn’t see a break in sight. Tann’s insufferable emails were popped up on his screen as Scott typed out his report from their trip to Eos. After clearing out another Kett facility, Scott ended up with three bullet holes and four terrified men.

Lexi and SAM saved him, though, adding a couple of new scars across his chest. Thankfully the bullet holes hadn’t hit anything major, only missing his heart by a few inches. Shepard wasn’t a fan of it, finally getting payback for the two he’d scared Scott. Scott tried to make light of it, but neither one of the four fell for it.

He knew how it felt to lose one of them. It hadn’t been a full year since he had gotten Shepard and Kaidan back. It was still hard to go to sleep at night, to scared he was going to wake up, and it all be a dream. He knew it wouldn’t happen, but the fear was still there and would always be there. It’s not something you come back from and not have something wrong with you.

Rolling his head around his shoulders, Scott sighed as he sent the report. Getting the medical leave for three weeks was nice. Taking the chance to see Reyes would be the kind of break he needed. Not getting to visit the man for four months was starting to show. Shepard was getting agitated, and Gil was downright irritable. Scott couldn’t blame them, though; he missed Reyes too.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Lexi’s voice floated through his ear, making him jump.

Scott smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Yes, but Shepard couldn’t do all of the paperwork, he’s old, remember.” His smile widened as he heard the sigh on the other end. He was aware of how difficult he was when it came to his checkups and was thoroughly insufferable when it came to the bad stuff. He couldn’t help his fear of doctors, though. They always had needles, and every appointment seemed to bring on a new set of pain. It could be because he was about to hit 30, but they didn’t talk about that.

“The work can wait until we get to Kadara,” Lexi told him, sternly. She was right; it could probably wait. They were going to be planetside for three weeks, Scott could do the paperwork then, but he wanted it out of the way now so they could spend the next three weeks, uninterrupted.

“Not really, Lex.” He told her, switching to the next report, he had to type out. This very reason was why he never wanted to oversee something so important. He never wanted to sit up for hours at night, like Shepard did, and not get to sleep more than five hours. He wanted nothing more than to climb in next to the three currently sleeping and cuddle up to them. The only way he could sleep was in the middle of all five of them with Kaidan in front of him, Scott’s head on his chest, and Reyes behind him, kissing his neck softly. 

“Tann can wait. You need to rest, or you are never going to heal. Ryder, you were just shot three times.” Lexi told him, making him sigh. He wasn’t having any pain, and while he was tired, he was otherwise okay. He would sleep when he got this finished.

“Night, Lexi.” Scott knew it wouldn’t work. She had SAM on her side, always around, and able to report back to her about his vitals. It was part of the reason Scott got away with most of his physicals. If his heart was beating the right rhythm, he was fine.

“You know I always have SAM watching, and if I have to, I will come wake Shepard up to make you go to sleep.”

Scott smiled and shook his head. “Yes, Ma’am, I know.” He told her, shutting up at the mention of Shepard. He knew John would be pissed had he been woken up just because he wouldn’t go to bed. Shepard liked his sleep almost as much as Scott loved seeing him irritated. 

He shut down his computer, yawning while doing so. “See, I’m going to sleep right now,” Scott smirked as he slowly rose from his chair. Walking was a chore, but he was able to do it without help, finally. He hated sitting in a hospital bed almost as much as Shepard hated it. Being lazy wasn’t in their job description.

“Scott, would you like for me to let Reyes on board if we get to Kadara before you are awake?” SAM asked, as Scott crawled into the middle of Shepard and Gil. Shepard cracked his eyes open and looked at Ryder. 

“Yes, SAM, thank you,” Scott told him, cuddling up to Shepard as John wrapped his arms around Scott. Scott winced slightly as he moved to get comfortable. 

“Let me guess, Lexi got onto you,” Shepard asked, pulling him closer, carefully avoiding his bandages. 

Scott nodded, closing his eyes. “Didn’t put up much of a fight.” Scott smiled as he rested his head on Shepard’s shoulder. “To tired.” He whispered. 

Shepard chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered back to him before sitting his head back on his Kaidan pillow. Their legs all connected towards the end of the bed. The position was uncomfortable, but it was the only way they could all fit together on the bed. Ryder was working on fixing it, even if he had to get another bed to put against the current. 

“I love you, too,” Scott told him as the rumble of the shuttle let them know Kadara was close, and Reyes would be with them soon.


End file.
